Be Without You
Lyrics Teen Justice Girls (Monique): I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you (Oh, oh, oh, oh) I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you (Oh, oh, oh, oh) Oh (oh, oh, oh, oh) oh Monique: Chemistry was crazy from the get-go Neither one of us knew why We didn't build nothing overnight 'Cause a love like this takes some time People swore it off as a phase Said we can't see that Now from top to bottom They see that we did that (Teen Justice Girls: yes) It's so true that (Teen Justice Girls: yes) We've been through it (Teen Justice Girls: yes) We got real shit (Teen Justice Girls: yes) See baby we been Monique (Teen Justice Girls): Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby) And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby) Monique with Teen Justice Girls: Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby Monique (Teen Justice Girls): I got a question for ya (See I already know the answer) But still I wanna ask you Would you lie? (no) Make me cry? (no) Do somethin' behind my back and then try to (with Teen Justice Girls: cover it up?) Well, neither would I, baby My love is (with Teen Justice Girls: only your love) (yes) I'll be faithful (yes) I'm for real (yes) And with us you'll always know the deal We've been Monique (Teen Justice Girls): Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby) And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby) Monique with Teen Justice Girls: Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby Monique (Teen Justice Girls): See this is real talk I'm always (with Teen Justice Girls: stay) (no matter what) Good or bad (thick and thin) Right or wrong (all day everyday) Now if you're down on love or don't believe This ain't for you (no, this ain't for you) And if you got it deep in your heart And deep down you know that it's true (come on, come on, come on) Well, let me see you put your hands up (hands up) Fellas tell your lady she's the one (fellas tell your lady she's the one, oh) Put your hands up (hands up) (Ladies let him know he's got your love) Look him right in his eyes and tell him We've been Monique (Teen Justice Girls): Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby) Can't be without you baby, I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby) Monique with Teen Justice Girls: Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby Monique: Hey-eh-eeeeeeh-eh Oooooh Oooh Hey-eh-eeeeeeh-eh Oooooh Oooh Teen Justice Girls: I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs